


Midnight Tumble

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Midnight Tumble

Teddy blinked his eyes as he woke, the bright moonlight streaming into the bedroom, casting blue shadows across the room.

He stretched his leg and it brushed James's sleep-warm body. 

Reaching out an arm, Teddy pressed his hand to Scorpius, feeling the rise and fall of his back as he slept.

Both his boys were sleeping and he hated to wake them.

But his cock was telling him it was time for his midnight "snack" so their beauty sleep would have to be interrupted.

Not that he thought either of them would mind.

Spooning up behind Scorpius, Teddy pressed his cock to the curve of his arse and reached around to take him in hand.

Scorpius moaned softly and pressed back against him, the two of them moving as one.

"Not without me," James said, voice rough with sleep. 

Teddy sucked in a breath when he felt James's two slick fingers tracing his entrance. 

It wasn't long before the three of them were shaking the bed, James fucking Teddy who fucked Scorpius as he held the headboard, his knuckles white.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Scorpius cried as he came, and set off a chain reaction before they collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

Teddy pressed a kiss to James's temple, then Scorpius's and yawned and fell back asleep. He needed his rest for their first thing in the morning shag.


End file.
